Daniel Mikaelson
This character was created by Superjokertv. Kronos, (also known in the supernatural world as Old One and Dracula) known in current times as Daniel Mikaelson, was an extremely powerful warlock and was responsible for turning himself into the First Vampire. With both Silas and Amara now deceased, Kronos and Atlas are one of the most powerful known supernatural creature in the series' universe, making them the oldest immortal beings in the show. He was one of the minor antagonists of Season Three and one of the supporting antagonists of Season Four. Kronos is the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Mikaelson Family. Personality |-|Warlock= In Original Sin, through flashbacks Kronos was shown to be devoted to his family and who was willing to sacrifice anything, even his humanity, to protect them. He was strong and courageous, able to stand firm against whole legions of his enemies in direct combat, using his magic to his advanced. |-|Original Vampire= Upon becoming a vampire, his demeanor darkened and he became animalistic and primal while in battle, as he was seen roaring and savagely killing his enemies. He became far more depraved when he fed on his mother when she was dying, unleashing an army of murderous vampires for his own vengeance, as well staking and biting Mal to death. Kronos is continuously described as being charming, sadistic, arrogant, intelligent and manipulative. Like vampires, especially the Originals, Kronos is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Matt's arm, before ripping out his heart and showing no remorse for it. Likewise, he did not care about torturing Damon in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Kronos has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever and cunning when dealing with others. His arguments were able to get Damon to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Kronos seems to genuinely regret the consequences as the first vampire. This implies that in spite of everything he is and everything he became, he still retained a sense of virtue about him. Later, he is shown to be kind and loving, and seems to be a broken soul, longing for help. However, he doesn't let his past effect his present life. He move forward with his plans and hope to be successful. |-|Original Hybrid= As a hybrid, Kronos' personality remains unchanged, so far. Powers and Abilities As a Original Vampire, and later a Original Hybrid, Kronos is stronger and faster than any non-original and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, possibly with the exception that Alaric may have be equal or superior in strength and speed due to his enhanced original vampire nature. His Werewolf side has given him additional powers and abilities the others do not possess, making him among the most powerful supernatural beings in the world, though his twin brother have been able to fight him on almost even terms. His powers and abilities improve with the consumption of human or vampire blood, assuming his werewolf form or utilizing his lycanthropic enhancements and the full moon. Even before Kronos became the Original Hybrid, he was a master swordsman, even though he rarely uses a sword, due to his supernatural powers and abilities, his swordsman skills have not decreased. Relationships *Kronos and Atlas (Twin Brothers) *Kronos and Mal (Enemies) *Kronos and Klaus (Friends, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Elijah (Friends, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Kol (Allies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Rebekah (Friends, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Damon (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Stefan (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Tyler (Friends) *Kronos and Elena (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Silas (Enemies) *Kronos and Caroline (Friends) *Kronos and Bonnie (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Jeremy (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Matt (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Katherine (Enemies) *Kronos and Marcel (Friends) *Kronos and Esther (Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Finn (Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Davina (Friends) *Kronos and Josh (Friends) }} Appearances Season 3 *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (archive footage) ---- ''The Originals'' Season 1 *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season 2 *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' }} Name *'Kronos' is masculine name of ancient Greek origin. *'Daniel' is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Daniel is "God Is My Judge". Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:The Originals Season 1 Category:The Originals Season 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Immortal Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Undead